Fantastic Four Vol 4 16
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * Fantastic Four's ship | StoryTitle2 = 4 | Writer2_1 = Karl Kesel | Writer2_2 = Lee Allred | Penciler2_1 = Joe Quinones | Inker2_1 = Michael Allred | Colourist2_1 = Laura Allred | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Tom Brevoort | Synopsis2 = ... Following their victories over Doom the Annihilating Conqueror, the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation and their friends and family are having a barbeque at the Watcher's citadel on the Blue Area of the Moon. As the Fantastic Four inform their friends what happened, Johnny discovers that his girlfriend Darla Deering has left him for Ant-Man. This doesn't bother Johnny overly much as he has decided that he is going to take up music himself. Elsewhere, Mister Fantastic talks with Uatu the Watcher and discusses the various alternate versions of his family he has seen. His encounter with Old Man John was disturbing and Reed hopes that Uatu does not have to deal with his family making mistakes. Reed then offers to try and guide Uatu's family in the future. Surprisingly, Uatu makes the same vow as well. While Sue talks to Ulana about her pregnancy, Valeria stews about the situation before Onome convinces her to have fun. Ant-Man is also pulled away from Darla by Reed who chastizes him for using the children to go after Doctor Doom. Ant-Man explains that he had discovered something about Pym Particles that helped him assure victory. Hearing this, Reed is impressed, especially considering the applications they could use in the future. With everyone up to speed, the Fantastic Four and the Future Foundation continue to enjoy their party with their friends and family. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * 's body}} * * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = FINAL ISSUE! The Fantastic Four are… DOOMED! Dr. Doom has taken on the power of Kang and Annihilus and is supreme ruler of the entire world. Good News: this is in the Doomed Universe. Bad News: our universe is next. The only ones in his way are the Fantastic Four and… the Fantastic Four! The Elemental Eight face off against Doom the Annihilating Conqueror with the fate of infinite realities in the balance! Plus the fate of Old John Storm! All in the fiery finish to the most mind-bending F4 adventure ever! | Notes = Continuity Notes 4 * This story is told from the perspective of the Future Foundation in . * Stan Lee and Jack Kirby are, like all other Marvel Comics creators, exempt from the Sliding Timescale rules of Earth-616 with respect to Topical Appearances. All Marvel Creators exist in the Modern Age in the relative prime of their lives. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}